seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Lionet Ban
Ban is the Lionet Bronze Saint and a friend of Seiya who participated in the Galaxian Wars, hoping to win the Gold Cloth awarded to the winner of the tournament. Appearance Ban has brown eyes and brown hair. While wearing casual clothes, he wears a white shirt, black wristbands, brown pants and black boots. This casual attire is replaced by a white outfit when he wears his Cloth. Personality Not much of Ban's personality have been shown, but he is a stubborn Saint willing to defend Athena to the death. Galaxian Wars Jabu Ban's first and last opponent in battle is against Jabu whom he at first seems to have the advantage against because of his great body. However, Jabu manages to fight back more fiercely, leaving Ban defeated. The battle of the twelve Houses Ban arrives with the other Bronze Saints Jabu, Nachi, Ichi and Geki to watch over Athena and defend her from anyone who wish to kill her while Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki desperately try to reach the Grand Pope by fighting the Gold Saints. By the time they arrive, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun have reached the House of Scorpio where Hyoga challenges Miro. At the end of the battle when Seiya manages to rescue Athena, she and the Bronze Saints who watched over her moves onward to regroup with Seiya and Ikki who desperately fight Saga with little to no effort of success. When they arrive at the statue of Athena, the Bronze and Gold Saints watches Seiya and the others standing up once more to fight Saga and end the battle. Asgard Ban and the other Bronze Saints are seen walking with Athena before Syd appears to kill her. Refusing to let the God Warrior kill her, the Bronze Saints quickly rush to beat some sense into Syd, but he easily defeats them all before facing the challenge of Seiya and Shun in their New Cloths. Poseidon With the battle in Asgard over and now that Poseidon has captured Athena, the whole world is suffering from large amounts of water, with Tatsumi and the Bronze Saints discussing what the case of all the water could be while Seiya and his friends challenge Poseidon and his Marina Generals. Hades With the Holy War starting, Jabu and the other Bronze Saints along with Shaina are assigned to watch over and defend Sanctuary, as well as kill any Specter they see trying to breach Sanctuary. While Seiya and his friends fight Thanatos in Elysium, Jabu and the other Saints remaining at the Sanctuary try their best to defend Seika from Thanatos' merciless barrage until they are grievously wounded. However, they notice the Greatest Eclipse passing the sun, rejoicing that Hades has finally been defeated. Powers and Abilities Speed of Sound Being a Bronze Saint, Ban is able to launch attacks at Mach 1, the speed of sound. Ordinary humans are unable to see what just happened, although other Saints of higher rank are able to see it clearly. Cosmo Ban's Cosmo is a standard Cosmo for a Bronze Saint: powerful enough to easily take out ordinary soldiers, but not so powerful against a Silver Saint and nowhere close to a Gold Saint. Cloth -Trident--PB091-Ban.jpg|Lionet Cloth (Click here to see more)|link=http://seintoseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Lionet_Cloth Techniques Lionet Bomber: Ban launches himself at the enemy with fierce strength. Category:Bronze Saints Category:Lionet Saints Category:Friend to the hero